This invention relates generally to a toy or amusement device for a pet animal such as a cat or dog. More particularly, this invention relates to a device of the type described which includes an elongated wire mounted at one end to a base and extending arcuately upwardly and sidewardly away from the base, with a play object secured to the free end of the elongated wire.
Animal toys and amusement devices of various descriptions are known. In this regard, reference is made to: U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,018 (U.S. Cl. 119/29) which issued to Edling on Jul. 10, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,922 (U.S. Cl. 119/29) which issued to Lind on May 21, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 295,798 (D30/160) which issued to Boelke on May 17, 1985; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,448 (U.S. Cl 119/29) Which issued to Robinson on Jun. 5, 1990.
The Edling patent relates to a toy for cats, wherein a toy member hangs from the end of a line or string which in turn is suspended from the upper end of a flexible rod. The flexible rod is mounted in a base by a coil spring. When the toy member is batted by a cat, it moves through a complex pattern of movement due to the pendulum motion of the rod and a separate pendulum-like motion of the line and toy member.
The Lind patent teaches a flat horizontal base and a post secured to the base. A coil spring is secured to the upper end of the post and extends upwardly therefrom so that the free outer end of the coil spring is positioned over and above the central portion of the base. A pet toy is attached to a cord which hangs from the outer end of the coil spring, whereby the toy moves relative to the base when contacted by the pet.
The Boelke patent shows an ornamental design for a cat toy or similar article including an arcuate wire-like member.
The Robinson patent relates to an animal toy wherein an elongated wire-like member is secured at one end to a battery operated rotatable member. The wire-like member extends arcuately upwardly and generally sidewardly from a housing for the rotatable member and a toy is secured to the free end of the elongated wire member for movement in a path around the housing upon rotation of the rotatable member. The Robinson toy is operated independent of contact by the pet so as to be dragged along the ground in a generally circular path by rotation of the rotatable member.
The applicant is also aware of other pet toys and amusement devices. For example, a toy marketed as the CIZER ACTION PACKED TOY is available. This toy features a weighted base and a spring wire MOUNTED TO THE BASE AND EXTENDING ARCUATELY upwardly and sidewardly therefrom for swinging a full three hundred and sixty-five degrees therearound when a toy supported at the free end of the spring wire is batted by a cat or other animal.
Ethical Products, Inc., assignee of the present invention, markets a cat toy under the BAT-A-MOUSE trade designation. This device features a suction cup and a substantially vertically extending member having one end supported therein. A toy is mounted to the free end of the vertically extending member. The vertically extending member is resilient so that it will move in vibratory fashion when batted by an animal, with the toy moving therewith.
The present invention is an improvement over the aforementioned prior art devices as will be hereinafter discerned and provides a device which is intended for maximum enjoyment by the animal.